


Pauvre Petit Sub

by CertifiedBratPrince



Category: Bandom, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Aftercare, BDSM, Fluff, Graphic Depiction of gore, M/M, Multi, hardcore sadism & masochism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:48:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24006145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CertifiedBratPrince/pseuds/CertifiedBratPrince
Summary: Frank needs to be taken care of sometimes, no matter how much he loves the pain.
Relationships: Frank Iero/Bert McCracken/Gerard Way
Comments: 4
Kudos: 25





	Pauvre Petit Sub

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally written in French at 2 in the morning, so apologies in translation errors :) I hope you enjoy.

‘’I think you’ve learnt your lesson huh Frank?’’ Bert asked, running his fingers through the long strands of leather that made up the cattail whip he was holding, making sure the strands weren’t tangled up in each other.

Frank was knelt at Bert’s feet, his back covered in red welts and bruises, even some small cuts where there was a bit of blood starting to come to the surface. His head was down but it slowly raised so he could look at Bert. His eyes were glassy and despite the almost brutal whipping his lips were curled in a small contented smile. 

‘’More...’’ he whispered in a soft voice, struggle to speak through the heavy fog of sub space. ‘’Please Master I need more...’’ he whined. He was often like this, begging for more and more pain. He said he needed it, he craved it, and often threw a fit when he couldn’t have it.

‘’No Frank, we need to get your back cleaned up alright? Then we can have a bath and go to bed. Gee babe? Can you go start a bath for us?’’ Bert asked, turning his attention to his second boyfriend who was sitting to the side, cheeks flushed from watching Frank’s punishment. Gerard quickly nodded and smiled, blowing a kiss to Bert before happily toddling away to run the water for their bath.

Bert smiled and blew a kiss back before putting the whip away and getting some anti-bacterial cream for Frank’s back so it’d heal better. He slowly knelt beside Frank and let him rest his weight on his chest, as he started carefully rubbing the cream into the cuts. After a while he noticed a soft sniffling noise coming from Frank, and realised he was crying. Not from the pain, but something else.

‘’Frankie, what is it?’’ he asked softly before the soft crying became full on bawling. Frank’s hands desperately clutches on to Bert’s shirt, and his face was contorted into an expression of almost agony. He was talking so fast however, Bert could barely understand what he was saying through the tears and hiccups and uneven breaths. He got the gist of it though, Frank wanted more beatings. What a strange sub.

‘’Shhh Frank you’re already in a state. Any more and I’d seriously hurt you physically and mentally.’’ Bert tried to explain in the most soothing way he could.

Frank hiccuped softly and more tears fell, creating a huge damp spot on the middle of Bert’s shirt. ‘’P-Please.. I need... I need it please.. I.. Master please... pl-I need.. please....’’ Frank’s hiccuping sobs came, and Bert slowly smoothed a hand through Frank’s fluffy black mane. He knew Frank wasn’t in the right mindset, and the whipping before hand had sent him tumbling into the throes of endorphins and pain highs. 

‘’Shhhh... shhh Gee is waiting for us.’’ Bert said ignoring Frank’s pleas,and bargaining, and wails of protest. He slowly scooped the quivering man up in his arms and rocked him all whilst carrying him into the master bath. 

Gerard was already in the bathroom with a huge tub full of water, and was standing naked with a towel neatly wrapped around his waist. By the time Bert and Frank made it to the bathroom Frank’s weak pleadings had subsided into soft little whimpers, and he was constantly nuzzling back and forth into Bert’s shoulder. 

‘’Gee babe, why don’t you get into the bath and I’ll hand you Frank, and then I’ll get in?’’ The youngest suggested and Gerard quickly and neatly put the towel to the side before climbing into the warm water. Bert gently handed Frank off to Gerard. As Gerard got Frank comfy snuggled up chest to chest, Bert stripped and got in behind Frank, so the tiny man was sandwiched between his two boyfriends.

‘’You’re so good for me Gee, so cute and caring.’’ Bert sighed happily, admiring Gerard’s face like it was the most beautiful thing he’d ever seen. It was, in fact.

‘’Thank you Bert... I love you.’’ Gerard whispered back, tucking some of his damp hair behind is ear.

‘’I love you both so much- I never want to see you go.’’ Bert agreed, before chuckling softly. Frank had fallen quickly asleep on Gerard’s chest, and was letting out soft breathy noises as he slept.

The bath was longer than it should have been, but Gerard and Bert had a nice time discussing music writing, and where they wanted to take their next vacation to. Bert suggested rock climbing, Gerard voted art museums in Paris.

After the water was long past room temperature they slowly climbed out of the tub, in reverse order as they’d gotten in. Bert climbed out and towelled off before taking Frank, and lightly wrapping him in his own fluffy towel. Then Gerard got out and fashioned a makeshift towel toga before heading to their room. Once they’d all dried off Bert set Frank down on the bed and climbed in afterwards, lightly spooning the smaller. Gerard tucked in on the opposite side of Bert and lightly wrapped his hands around Frank’s waist. Frank stirred a little to being moved into bed, but he was so exhausted he could only let out a few happy noises before falling asleep again.

‘’I love you Frank. I love you Gee. Sleep tight.’’ Bert whispered, leaning over and kissing each of his boys’ noses before turning off the light. 

‘’We love you too Bert.’’ 


End file.
